


A broken heart happens in silence

by always_a_reader



Category: Drop Dead Diva
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_a_reader/pseuds/always_a_reader
Summary: Drabble AU where Kim and Jay are about to get married in secret.





	

Kim Kaswell never really liked the way his shoulders would stiffen when he was about to give bad news to a client. Sher never really liked the way his jawline would lose shape when he was tense. And she really didn’t like the fact he was standing like that in front of her, with his shoulders stiff and jawline without shape, on their wedding day.

“Just… Don’t, Jay”, she started saying, her eyes meeting his troubled ones.

“Kim, I…” he started saying, trying to reach for her arm.

“Just say it. You are not going on with this, are you?”

Kim just couldn’t look at his eyes anymore. She could only look down to her white shimmery dress and white high heels and think about how ridiculous she looked. How ridiculous she was to think that Jay would actually go on with their plan and marry her at the City Hall. Just the two of them. No big party, no big nothing. Just a plain white dress, his usual suit and afterwards a short trip to a secluded beach at Hawaii. 

“You know that when we leave this place we are done for good, right?” She was whispering, unable to find the eloquent voice that often made temps shiver and would won the biggest cases. “For good. You have found your way back before, so you may think that it could happen again, but this time there’s no way back. You leave me here you leave me forever.”

As soon as her eyes find their way back to his, she already knows the answer. A stubborn tear slides down her cheek slowly, warm against her skin. She knows he is watching her, trying to predict her next move. He probably expected her to scream, or hit him, maybe both. Little he knew that a broken heart happens in silence.


End file.
